


Heartseeker

by MagicBiscuit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, No Deeprealms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBiscuit/pseuds/MagicBiscuit
Summary: The day Siegbert was born Nyx realised all the thinking she'd done truly did not matter. When she held him in her arms for the first time she could sense it. Siegbert had a powerful magical aura, one that would draw people near him and make them unable to pull away.





	Heartseeker

Siegbert was a strange child.

Nyx watched calmly as her son sat in the windowsill. He was having a deep, meaningful conversation with the crows about snow fairies. The crows were attentive; following the child’s every movement and focused on his words. Whether or not they understood what he was saying was a different matter.

Before the boy was born Nyx had wondered if he would inherit anything from her. Logic told her that he was half of her as he was half of Xander, but that wasn't her concern. Would the queen of Nohr be visible in the future heir? She thought and thought. Maybe it would be better if he didn't inherit anything from her. She was a powerful mage, true, but her strength had led to foolishness, which had led to her curse.

Was Nyx truly the right mother for the future ruler of Nohr?

She would never forget the day she arrived at Castle Krakenburg. Xander led her by the hand as he presented her to the many important figures at court. They did well to hide their disgust in front of the king-to-be, but she heard them whispering. Insulting her. Insulting Xander. It was to be expected.

Nyx tried to speak to Xander about it all. Was she really the queen he needed? He kissed her hand and told her that she was the woman he loved. She was the only one he could see as Nohr's Queen. "You're the perfect queen," he said as he held her close, "You’re wise, patient and level-headed. I’m so incredibly lucky to have you." She closed her eyes as she rested her head against Xander’s chest. He kissed her gently on the nose. “You’ll be a wonderful mother.” He reassured her. His words put her mind slightly at ease.

The day Siegbert was born Nyx realised all the thinking she'd done truly did not matter. When she held him in her arms for the first time she could sense it. Siegbert had a powerful magical aura, one that would draw people near him and make them unable to pull away.

Nyx told Xander about this, of course. "I have to make something that can keep his abilities in check," she'd said as Siegbert pulled at her hair, "It can be dangerous if not kept under control"

Xander had kissed her and told her that it was all right. He was happy.

"Our son is beautiful" He said as he sat on her bed. His red eyes were overflowing with tears. "I'll know you will teach him everything he needs to know"

The next following weeks had been hectic. She'd had Siegbert on her arm the entire time she went through different charms, potions and herbs. Leo had told her to use Niles as an errand boy if she needed anything that wasn't in the castle. She'd only recently become a mother. Her newfound family were going to great lengths to ensure that she didn't push herself to hard.

Xander was there as often as he could. He forced her to take breaks and to eat. Siegbert was in a wonderful mood during these times. He clapped his tiny hands in delight as is father held the both of them in his arms. She found that when Xander was away Siegbert was happiest sleeping in her arms.

It took Nyx a month, but she did it.

With Siegbert hanging on her arm she'd crafted an amulet that would lessen the strength of her son's magical aura. She was so relieved when the boy accepted it without a fuss. At least all he could pull in now was small animals.

"Mama?"

Nyx snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at Siegbert. He'd jumped down from the windowsill and was reaching up to her. She picked him up and put him on her lap. He pointed to the book that she'd forgotten that she was holding. "What's that?" he asked. Nyx looked over at the book. It was a story about a knight who fought against a curse to save his beloved princess.

Nyx chuckled "it's a love story." she said. Siegbert looked up at her, his red eyes wide with wonder. Nyx ran her hand through her son's black locks, the same colour as her own hair. "Do you want me to read it for you?" she asked. Siegbert lit up and nodded his little head up and down. Nyx chuckled again before she took a deep breath and began to read the book out loud.

Siegbert was a strange child.

He seemed to love the creature he called mother with all his heart.


End file.
